Toph's Secert
by CeraJade
Summary: A short story about Toph's best kept seceret...Takes place after The Firebending Masters
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the shortest...and the only finished...story I've done. I've been doing alot of history research lately (which also explains why my other two stories aren't done)...and I came across some stuff, and I had to write a story about it. It really doesn't fit into anything at all, just a little story...and I thought Toph would be fun to write about in this sense. See if you can guess what part history this is from (if you care...if not...sorry).

* * *

"We're out of money," said Katara. "I guess we gave the rest to Haru and the others when they left for Ba Sing Se." She was in Appa's saddle, counting their supplies. Aang was practicing his latest fire bending move while Zuko watched, and Sokka was putting fresh bandages on Toph's feet.

"Again?" Sokka sighed. "I wish we just had a walking vault…hey!" He turned to Zuko. "We do have a walking vault! You're a prince!"

"And that means I have thousands of gold pieces at my disposal?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Why, yes…it does," said Sokka.

"Aren't you a prince of a sort?" Zuko asked. "Isn't your father the leader of your tribe?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah…but he's the leader of a water _peasant_ tribe…all the gold is in the north. So…cough it up."

Zuko turned back to watch Aang. "I'm sorry, but my allowance was cut when I told my father to shove off. Guess he took it personally…" he answered sarcastically.

Toph punched Sokka in the arm. "My father has just as much money as Zuko, and I don't have any on me either. We're just going to have to find some in town…"

"No!" Katara yelled firmly as she jumped down from Appa. "No more cheating…"

"Relax! First of all, Combustion Man is dead…" Toph said.

"Doesn't mean he's the only one after us!" Katara interrupted, shooting a look at Zuko's back.

"…and second of all, I still don't have full sight in my feet yet, so I wouldn't be any good anyways. I was thinking of work."

Annoyed at being reproached in front of Zuko, Katara gave Toph a silent look of anger. Sokka was looking at his maps.

"There's a town a few miles from here. It's part of the Earth Kingdom, but it doesn't answer to the king…it's just an outpost I think."

"It's not Earth. It's Fire." Zuko said as he walked over to Sokka. Aang, finished with his routine, followed. "Long before I was born, when my Grandfather Azulan ruled, there was a huge chunk of the population that were tired of the war and wanted it to end. They were a peaceful sect, though, and instead of having an uprising, they left the Nation. It was a more devastating blow than an uprising would've been because when they left the economy dropped. Fearful that others would follow suit, Grandfather built gates all around. The Gates of Azulan aren't just to keep people out."

"So, what happened to the population that did leave? They went to the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "We never learned about that in school…we were told that the Fire Spirit spited them for betraying a monarch. But three years ago, when I was first…" Zuko hesitated.

"Banished," Katara said.

He gave her a look. "Yes, ok. Banished. When Uncle and I first left, we came upon what we thought was Earth, but Uncle knew it was Fire. I'm thinking when they left they asked for refugee rites from the Earth King and set up here."

"So, they're friendly?" Sokka asked. "If we all went into town, we wouldn't be burned?"

"Oh, we won't be burned…" Zuko answered. He looked down. "No, not burned."

"I'm sitting on the ground. My butt works just as well as my feet. You're keeping something," said Toph.

Zuko looked up. "They were an ancient sect…they kept a lot of old ways. Like, tribute…for, you know…work, hospitality, stuff like that. When we go there, some of us will have to tribute something…and since we don't have money, it's going to have to be an art. A performance."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were almost to the town. Zuko explained that the towns people would gladly help Aang, but if they were to receive more food for the rest, one or two of them would need to "prove their worth". They were still discussing who would be the unlucky person to do so.

A few minutes outside of town, the group had stopped to switch Toph from Sokka's back to Zuko's.

"So…do they want music?" Sokka asked as he set Toph down. "Or…a dance? Hey, you and Aang can do your pretty dance!" Aang laughed, but Zuko looked annoyed.

"I don't know what they're going to want. When Uncle and I were here, they knew who we were and demanded something of our blood…"

"What?" Katara interrupted. "What does that mean?"

Zuko picked up Toph, who had been unusually silent through the whole trip. "It means," he said, "that we had to prove that we were royally trained in the ancient art of story and song. Uncle told a story, and I…sang." Zuko blushed.

The group feel silent for a moment and all stared at Zuko. "What?" he asked.

Then, Sokka and Aang burst out laughing.

"Did you sing like a pretty bird?" Mocked Sokka. Zuko's face got a deeper red, and his hands turn red as well.

"Well, since you're just a peasant, you don't know what regal is. I have a talent that has marked my family for ages…"

"Yeah, you're family has lots of talents…the ability to sing….to destroy lives…" said Sokka.

"Stop it!" Katara slapped Sokka on the head.

Again, the group fell silent. Zuko's mouth dropped at the sight of Katara defending him. Aang's stomach rumbled loudly.

"See, we're all hungry and we need to be on the move, not wasting our time here. I think it's honorable for Zuko to be able to relate to his ancestors through an ancient practice…end of discussion. Now…what are we going to do?"

Aang shrugged. "How about we just going into the town and see what they want? Then we can figure it out from there. Maybe me being here will just be enough."

* * *

"You can have food and money, but your… "friends" must prove their worth," said the town leader, Ronan.

"What?" exclaimed Aang. "Why? Aren't I good enough?"

The crowd around the kids let out a low laugh. Chuckling, Ronan shook his head. "We learned long ago who to trust and who not to trust. You're lucky, 112 year-old Aang that we trust you…you did abandon the world, you know."

Aang's face fell. Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder and stepped forward. "Sir, please…" she started, but a look from Ronan made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Who are you and what right do you have to speak?"

Katara stammered, stunned at being yelled at. Sokka spoke up. "She is Katara, daughter of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I am her brother, Sokka."

Ronan looked at Sokka. "Hakoda. I have heard of him and his troops. An honorable warrior. Nevertheless, you must still prove your worth." He turned to look at Zuko, who still had Toph on his back.

"Prince Zuko. You have come a long way in three years…you have found the Avatar, but not how you envisioned it to be." He extended his hand to Zuko, who grasped it in return. It was the first sign of welcome the leader had shown since they'd arrived.

"It is an honor to be back in your presence, Ronan."

"A shame your Uncle isn't here…however, he is dealing with more pressing matters now."

Before Zuko could question what Ronan knew about Iroh, the leader went on to ask, "And who is this monkey you have on your back?"

Toph had stayed silent throughout the meeting and kept her face hidden in Zuko's back. Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to Ronan.

The crowd fell silent as Ronan got a good look at her face. Toph, though unable to see (both literally and with her feet), knew what the silence met. She'd been recognized.

"My child," Ronan whispered. "I am sorry to startle you. Though you have no sight, do you know who you are?"

Slightly alarmed at how everyone was reacting to Toph, Aang walked over to stand next to Zuko and Toph. "Yes, she does. Her name is Toph Bei Fong, of the Bei Fong's of Gaoling."

Ronan shook his head. "Yes, yes, that is her _earthly_ name. But does she know her _spirit _name?"

For the first time, Toph spoke. "Yes, my lord, I am aware of who I am." She struggled to be let down. Sliding down from Zuko's back, she winced as her feet touch the ground. But as she walked to stand in front of Ronan, she showed no signs of pain.

"I may be blind in body, but not of mind. I have the ability to see with the blessing of the Earth Spirit. However, an unfortunate accident has left me temporarily reduced in that ability as well."

In unison, Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Sokka all dropped their jaws. They all knew the dirty, rough Toph. This new, regal Toph was someone new. Toph continued to talk.

"I am Erecura, Earth goddess of Youth and Fertility."


	2. Chapter 2

Ronan was so thrilled to have such a person in his town, he insisted that the kids stay in the best guest room of his palace. He gladly loaded their pockets with gold and food, and, on humble knee, begged Toph/Erecura to bless them with her voice before they left in the morning, when there was to be a leaving fest. Not one of Toph's friends said anything to her about being a goddess until they were in the security of the suite. 

Once the door was securely closed, they all turned one Toph at once.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a goddess! I'm the Avatar, I should know these things!" Aang shouted.

"I'm so sorry for burning your feet…please don't smite me…" Zuko begged.

"Wow…NOW I am so glad you joined our group!" Sokka laughed.

"Toph…why didn't you tell any of us?" Katara was the quietest to ask.

Toph, sitting on a sofa, waited until they were all quiet. She took a deep breath.

"Guys….do you honestly think I could be a goddess? I'm not Erecura."

Again, they all started yelling at her…this time she couldn't tell what each was saying.

"I know! I know, I shouldn't have done that with out telling you…but Zuko, when you said that this group of people followed the old ways, I knew right away that there would be no way I could get around it. When I was born and as I was growing up, everyone would tell me how much I resembled this goddess...even the fact that I was blind resembled her likeness. Of course, I wasn't her…everyone today would know that. But I hated being related to her…that's one reason I started to earth bend more. She was gentle and kind…and I didn't want to be in her shadow."

"But Toph…" Zuko said. "Most people would love to be an image of a god or goddess."

"You know me…I'm not most people."

Sokka shook his head. "So…wait a minute. You _knew_ that these people would see this goddess thingy in you?"

Toph shrugged. "I didn't know for sure…but if they did, I couldn't deny them. That would only make them really mad if we tried to prove them wrong. Which was also why I didn't tell you guys. Zuko might have pulled it off, but none of you would be able to pretend properly that I was a goddess…so I figured genuine surprise would be best to convince them."

"But…Toph! You lied to them," Katara said in a worried voice. She started to pace the room. "This is bad…"

Annoyed, Toph crossed her arms. "Why is this bad? I got us gold and food…again."

Katara stopped and looked at Toph. "Yes, Toph. But you've also trapped us…again. Except this time it's not in a wooden cell. They are expecting a performance form a _goddess_ tomorrow….how are you going to deliver that?"

Toph looked down and said quietly, "Zuko's not the only one who had regal training as a kid…"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"When mom and dad realized that I not only looked like this goddess, but that I could possess some of her qualities, they trained me. I learned from some pretty ancient people…including Erecura's Song."

Sokka snorted back a laugh. "Yay…music…again."

"It's not really music, but more of the goddess's tears for her people dying." Aang said. "I've heard of the song. The monks used to talk of how her voice could be heard echoing across ancient battle fields. Supposedly, it's the story of what a shoulder named Paddy told her when he died."

Toph nodded. "Over a thousand years ago, the nations meshed a lot more than they do today. Really, it was just clans. To be of the Earth Kingdom, really, meant that you could bend earth or were related to an earth bender. People could move around with a lot of freedom."

"I've heard this myth," Zuko chimed in. "Uncle used to tell it to me when I was little. Around this time, supposedly, there was severe drought and nothing could be grown on Fire Nation lands, and the Earth Kingdom…well, it wasn't really a kingdom yet…but it was supposed to be having a lot prosperity at the time."

Toph nodded again, and took up the rest of the tag-team story. "Most of those migrated from Fire lands to Earth lands in hope's of finding a better life. But the Earth kingdom was split at the time. The old king had died and no one knew who would take over, so a lot of fighting broke out. Who better to use as common soldiers than the newly arrived refuges? If you wanna live here, you have to fight for it."

Aang, who had been sitting on the ground, stood up and took over where Katara had been pacing. "Ok…so you know the song, and you know how this…goddess…is supposed to act. Aren't they going to be expecting something more than just you singing? What do you think they would do to us if they found out you really aren't her?"

"I don't know…I guess I never thought they would." Toph went into thought. "Would there be anymore than her just singing…" she asked herself quietly.

The room was silent for a while as each tried to think up an idea. Zuko had been sitting on the balcony of their room when an idea hit him.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" He asked out loud. The other's looked at him quizzically. He continued. "No one really knows what would happen when the goddess does her thing…even they wouldn't know…they couldn't. So…just to be convincing…Aang, why don't you go into the Spirit World and see what you can stir up?"

"Yeah!" Sokka joined in excitedly. "Yeah…like, get some spirits to act out the battle, or Paddy losing his family, or something. It'll really strike a cord with these people because they were forced to leave their lands too." Sokka chuckled to himself. "Strike a cord…I'm too funny."

Katara frowned at Sokka. "Yes…a master of wit."

* * *

The next morning, as the last minute preperations were being made to the party, Katara and Zuko were walking back from the market. Katara needed to get somethings for Toph's costume, and Aang was still "gone" in the Spirit World and Sokka was loading Appa. So, the only person that could help her was Zuko, since Toph couldn't see. Much to Katara's surprise, Zuko was very well educated in fashion, and his opinion helped her greatly. However, the conversation hadn't gone much past Toph. After picking everything out that they needed, there was nothing left to talk about on the way back to their suite.

In the awkward silence, Zuko cleared his throat. "So…you, uh…think my study of culture is…honorable?" Inwardly, he groaned, mentally kicking himself for breaking the silence with such a stupid comment.

Katara seemed not to notice it though. "I guess…yeah." She blushed a little. "I mean, as honorable as it can be for you."

Zuko gave a small smile. "Yes. Of course."

Suddenly, Katara stopped. "Zuko, I'm afraid that Toph isn't going to be able to pull this off," she said in a low whisper. He stepped closer so he could hear her better.

"Why? It's going to be pretty fool proof. These people are suckers for tradition and heratiage and stuff like that."

Katara nodded. "I know that. That's why I'm afraid. If it doesn't satisfy them, they are going to be really mad at her. I know that you can fight well and she can too, but she's not at her peek right now. Can you protect her? If something goes wrong, can you look out for her? The people like you, kind of, so maybe they won't get as mad at you. Ok?"

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Toph, Katara, let's go!" Sokka hissed into the tent. They had feasted all morning with the villagers, and now Toph and Katara were putting the last finishing touches on Toph's attire. Aang had made one last visit to the Spirit World and was standing next to Sokka. Zuko, a favorite of Ronan, was keeping the leader occupided while waiting.

"Almost done, I need to finish her hair. Come in."

Sokka and Aang ducked into the tent and stopped dead in their tracks. Toph was standing, facing them while Katara was brushing her hair. Toph was dressed in a simple, sleeveless dress. It was dark green, with a swooping neck line. The simply embroidered silk hugged her body until her waist, where it billowed naturally down to her bare ankles and feet. The natural dirt on her feet made the whole outfit seem to pull together, as though Toph really was a goddess of the Earth. Around her neck, Katara had found a simple chocker, with a dark green gem that seemed to reflect its light to Toph's dull green eyes.

"Finished." Katara said satisfied. She had brushed out Toph's hair, and both Sokka and Aang reflected it was the first time they'd seen her hair down. It was thick and straight, flowing down to the small of her back. Katara had spent a tedious half an hour coming natural oils through Toph's hair, so it's natural sheen was two-fold. There was a special scent to the air too, as though the smell of spring had suddenly clung to Toph's body.

"Well…" Toph asked quietly. "You're not saying anything. Am I ok?"

"Toph…you look…" Aang started.

"Like a goddess," Sokka finished. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look like a goddess of life and earth."

Blushing, Toph smiled. "Thanks Sokka. That makes me feel better."

Katara smiled. "Is it all ready?" Aang and Sokka nodded.

Katara, Aang and Sokka walked out of the tent and sat down next to Zuko, who was looking disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" Aang whispered.

"This guy is a jerk. Toph had better be really good, or we're in for the fight of our lives to get out of here." Zuko shot Ronan a look, who was stuffing himself with a berry treat and laughing.

Noticing that the others had returned, Ronan stood up to address the kids.

"Is Erecura ready?" Katara nodded. Ronan turned to face the tent.

"Oh great goddess Erecura, Princess of the Earth and Queen of Life. Our humble village wishes to be graced with your presence and beauty!"

Toph emerged from the tent, holding herself with a regal glory that the others had never seen before. As she walked to her place in front of the crowd, hiding well the pain it was causing her to walk, the silence was broken by the sound of hundreds of people kneeing down. Following suit, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko knelt down too. But instead of watching her with awe, like the rest of the crowd, they looked at each other with worry.

"I sure hope your spirits come through," Zuko whispered to Aang. He glanced up at Toph, and a small smile started on his face.

"At least she lives up to the beauty part," he said. "Good job, Katara."

When Toph reached the center of the crowd, she stopped and closed her eyes. No one could see how much turmoil she was in. She was beginning to regret this lie. But she couldn't let her friends down now. Faintly, Toph could feel the presence of her friends with her feet. Zuko's warmth…Sokka's steady, strong heartbeat…Katara's love…and Aang's laughter. Drawing strength from this, Toph took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and in a smooth, heart-crushing deep, beautiful, yet sad voice, she began to sing.

_"Well it's by the hush me boys, and that's to mind your noise_

_And listen to poor Paddy's sad narration._

_I was by hunger stressed, and in poverty distressed_

_So I took a thought I'd leave the Fire nation."_

As she sang the first verse of her song, she heard a gasp. Toph opened her eyes and felt a small ping of fear in her gut. She couldn't feel the spirits, so all she could hope for was that they were portray her story right.

To those with sight, the image was unlike any other seen. Even Aang, who had been in the Spirit world plenty of times, was surprised at the grace, the colors, and the emotions his spirit friends were able to show. Toph also seem to transform. As beautiful as Katara had made her, something happened to her presence that made her almost too beautiful to look at. Her face was full of sorrow, as though her unseeing eyes were actually seeing the struggle that her people had suffered so long ago. As Toph's song continued, various forms and colors took shape and accompanied her story.

_"Well I sold me horse and cow, and my little pigs and sow_

_My father's farm of land I then departed_

_And me sweetheart Bid Magee I'm afraid I'll never see_

_For I left her there that morning broken hearted."_

_"Well meself and a hundred more to Ba Sing Se sailed o'er_

_Our fortunes to be making we were thinking_

_When we got to Earth-land they put swords into our hand_

_Saying "Paddy, you must go and fight for Chin."_

_"General Meagher to us he said, "If you get cut or lose your head_

_Every mother's son of youse will get a pension."_

_Well in the war I lost me leg, all I've now's a wooden peg_

_By my soul it is the truth to you I mention."_

_"Well I think meself in luck if I get fed on indianbuck_

_And old Fire is the country I delight in_

_To the devil I would say, "God curse Ba Sing Se"_

_For in truth I've had enough of their hard fightin'."_

_"Here ye boys, now take my advice_

_To Ba Sing Se I'll have youse not be coming_

_There is nothing here but war, where the murdering cannons roar_

_And I wish I was at home on dear old Ember Island."_

After her last verse, all Toph could hear was complete silence. She felt weak. Something had happened when the spirits arrived, and she didn't know exactly what Aang told them to do, but they had used her body and she was feeling the weakness now of being a host. The crowd was still silent, but Toph couldn't stand there anymore. Her feet hurt, she was tired and hungry.

Using the last of her strength, Toph reached out with her foot-sight and found where Katara was sitting. Walking slowly, so as not to collapse in front of Ronan and the village, she felt her way to her friends. Reaching her arms out, Toph found Katara's hands waiting, and she half-sat, half-fell next to her.

"What's going on?" Toph whispered. Katara wrapped her arms around the girl, and Toph could feel Katara's wet cheek on her forehead. Placing her hands on the dirt, Toph could feel her other friends too. In the silence, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were full of sorrow. She could almost see the pain and tears in their eyes. Reaching out further, she felt the whole village.

Afraid of what she'd done, she asked again, "Katara, what happened?"

Katara finally pulled away and took Toph's hands in her own.

"Toph," she said. "You are Erecura."

* * *

Since Toph had fulfilled her promise of bring Erecura to the earth, there was nothing left for the group to do but leave. Katara took Toph back to their suite so the girl could rest, and Aang, Sokka, and Zuko finished loading Appa.

Aang was on the ground airbending supplies up while Sokka and Zuko were strapping them down. Neither of the teenagers had talked to each other since the end of Toph's performance. What they had seen could not be described by words. As Sokka and Zuko caught a giant basket from Aang, Sokka cleared his throat.

"So, uh…have you ever seen something like that before?"

Zuko pulled a rope tight around the basket. "Nope."

Sokka ignored Zuko's tone. "Do you think she really is Erecura? Or was that just a lot of show from the spirits that Aang found?"

Zuko caught another basket. "I don't know. She could have part of Erecura in her. Didn't that water tribe princess have the moon in her?"

"I guess…" Sokka said as he helped Zuko tie down the basket. He gave a short laugh. "You're in for a ride with us…weird things just seem to cling to us like stink on Appa." Appa roared at the insult.

Zuko smiled. "Hurray for me."

* * *

Inside the suite, Katara was putting the finishing touches on Toph's normal hair-do. Toph was still exhausted, but she was able to hold herself up now.

"So, then what happened?"

Katara was telling Toph the story of what the performance looked like. "Then, I don't know, it was like we were brought back to earth. You had finished. Everyone was crying, and you came and sat next to me. That's it." She put in the final pin. "Hair's done."

Toph stood up and walked over to the window. She could hear Aang, Sokka, and Zuko yelling at each other from below. Someone had let a bundle drop, and they were trying to lay blame somewhere.

"Katara?" Toph asked.

"Hm."

Toph blushed. "Did Sokka really mean that I looked like a goddess?"

Katara finished putting her and Toph's stuff into their packs and then walked over to Toph. She handed the girl her pack. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you," Katara answered with a smile in her voice. "Lets go before they kill each other."

Toph smiled to herself and followed Katara out of the room.

* * *

A few hours from the village, the group, on Appa's back, were eating a snack and discussing what had happened.

"So, are you really some goddess?" Katara asked again.

"I don't know!" Aang answered, annoyed. "Maybe her dad tried to help her when she was a baby and asked the spirits to make her not blind but something went wrong." Aang frowned. "No, I take that back. The spirits are never wrong."

"Maybe when Aang was looking for some spirits to act, word got back to this Erecura and she decided to make an appearance," Sokka chimed in.

"No," Zuko said quietly. "That's not what happened. Erecura wasn't there. She's a mythical goddess, she's not real."

Toph nodded in agreement. "Zuko's right. It wasn't Erecura."

"Then wat 'appened?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.

Toph smiled. "I'm just that good."


End file.
